Synthetic resins typified by polyolefin resins such as polyethylene and polypropylene, polycarbonate resins, polyester resins such as polyethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate, styrene resins such as polystyrene, butadiene-styrene, ABS and ACS, polyamide resins such as nylon, polyvinyl chloride, polyphenylene ether, polymethyl methacrylate and the like are used widely in various fields as various molded articles, fibers, films and coating materials.
However, it has been known that molded articles composed exclusively of the above-mentioned synthetic resins are deteriorated by natural light, particularly by ultraviolet rays in the natural light to undergo discoloration and reduction in mechanical strength so that they cannot endure a prolonged use.
Accordingly, to prevent deterioration by light of these resins to be processed into molded articles, there have conventionally been used ultraviolet absorbers and light stabilizers either singly or in combination. Triazine compounds are known to be ultraviolet absorbers that exhibit excellent effects, which has been reported in, for example, JP 4-214785 A, JP 5-125248 A, JP 5-93089 A, JP 10-95974 A, JP 10-147577 A, JP 2779981 B, and JP 2000-313051 A.
However, the above-reported triazine compounds have insufficient compatibility and/or dispersibility with the resin component, failing to give a sufficient effect of addition. In thermoplastic resins for mold processing such as polycarbonate resins, polyolefin resins, polyester resins, this problem is particularly conspicuous. Furthermore, polyolefin resins have problems such as deterioration of transparency due to blooming or turbidity.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet absorber for synthetic resins that has good compatibility or dispersibility with the resin component and gives sufficient effect of addition and a synthetic resin composition containing the ultraviolet absorber.